A Million Little Moments
by Indigo Signora
Summary: Okay, well, maybe not a million. This is a medley of 100-word Phineas/Isabella drabbles based off of song titles. Enjoy!
1. My First Kiss

**A/N:** Hey folks. I'm still working on Summersong, and I even have a sequel to Brightest Green in the working, but I needed something simple to draw my mind off of the bigger projects. So, I decided to take inspiration from some other story sets I've seen, and write drabbles based upon song titles. Basically, I set my Windows Media Player on shuffle and write a hundred words inspired by a song title (only the title, not the meaning of the song itself). I want to see if I can get to a hundred, but we'll start with a simpler goal for now-say, twenty-five. Note: All of the drabbles will be Phineas/Isabella, and the stories will usually be unrelated.

And so, here's number one: My First Kiss (3OH!3).

* * *

"Where's Ferb?" Isabella asked, careful to sound casual.

"I think he went to get a drink," Phineas replied, his eyes still searching the sky.

This could be her only chance. There was no time better than the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, and Ferb was likely to return at any moment. It was now or never.

"Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She did not open her eyes, afraid. For a moment, there was only silent anticipation.

"Isabella?"

"Yeah?"

It was then that she felt his lips against her own.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are greatly appreciated. More to come~


	2. The Fame

Isabella leaned against Phineas' shoulder as they sat on the couch, watching a movie.

"Phineas, I've always wondered something," she said. "You and Ferb are always building things and you have so many good ideas. Do you want to be famous someday?"

Phineas shrugged. "Not really. I'm not _trying_ to get famous, anyway. We just do it for the fun." He grinned at her. "But I wouldn't complain if we _did_ get famous!"

"You wouldn't forget about me, right?" she asked.

"Of course not," he assured, his smile widening. "We'd need groupies, after all!"

Isabella hit him with a pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** The Fame (Lady GaGa)


	3. Love the Way You Lie

"Definitely the best one yet," Phineas announced as Isabella modelled the thousandth dress she had selected.

"You said that last time...and the time before that," she lamented, twirling around to let the blue material swish around her ankles.

"It was true those times! But this one is even better."

Isabella sighed at Phineas' seemingly genuine look of interest. "You're no help. If you keep saying every dress I try on is the best..."

As she re-entered the changing booth, hiding so that he could not see her smile, she found that she did not really care if he was lying.

* * *

**A/N:** Love the Way You Lie (Eminem ft Rihanna)


	4. The Devil in the Kitchen

Phineas yelled as he ducked under the kitchen table, "Shield yourselves! She has the electric mixer!"

Isabella put her hands on her hips, smearing flour over her clothes. "Oh, come on, it's not _that_ loud."

"The sound isn't scary! The explosion of batter all over the kitchen is, though."

"That doesn't_ always_ happen. Get out from under there! Don't make me—" As she moved to get him, her elbow caught the bowl of cake mix and knocked it onto the floor. The batter spattered everywhere.

Isabella glared at Phineas, who was grinning ear to ear. "Don't say a word."

* * *

**A/N:** The Devil in the Kitchen (Ashley MacIsaac)


	5. The Terminal

"It's only for a couple weeks!" Phineas assured, his hands clasped tightly around hers.

Isabella continued to frown. "Two weeks. That's half a month!"

The driver opened the door, and people began to load onto the bus. Phineas pulled away and hitched his knapsack onto his shoulder.

"Two short weeks, then it'll be like I never went to camp at all!" he said.

"The summer won't be the same without you," she replied softly.

Though the driver was watching him expectantly, Phineas pulled Isabella into a hug. "I'll be back soon—I promise."

Isabella watched as he boarded, already lonely.

* * *

**A/N: **The Terminal (Pendulum)


	6. Come Back

Phineas watched her storm away, unsure of what he could possible say to quell her anger. He would not have thought that inviting Ferb to come along with them to the movies would provoke such a reaction. He felt his chances for redemption slipping with every step she took, and he searched desperately for the words that would fix whatever he had done.

"Come back!" were the only words that came to mind.

To his surprise, Isabella stopped.

He could have sworn that he heard her mutter something like, "only for _him_," but he passed it off as his imagination.

* * *

**A/N:** Come Back (Repo! the Genetic Opera)


	7. Body Ash

"I think I want to be cremated when I die," Isabella observed.

Phineas looked over, eyebrows raised at her statement. "Planning a little early?"

She tutted impatiently. "I'm just_ saying_...I don't want to rot in the ground." She shuddered. "I want my ashes to be spread out somewhere that means a lot to me..."

"Mexico or Jerusalem?" Phineas asked.

Isabella gave him a half-smile and a non-committal shrug. She sensed that he might think it was a bit strange for her to say that the place that meant the most to her in the whole wide world was his backyard.

* * *

**A/N:** Body Ash (The Zolas)


	8. Hold Me Tight

Isabella gave a small shriek as she almost lost her balance on the ice. Phineas had nearly relinquished his grip on her, and she had subsequently tripped over her own skates.

"Gotcha," he cried, securing her in his grasp. Once rebalanced, the two of them continued to slide smoothly around the rink. "Whoops," he said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Isabella replied. "Just...don't let go again."

"I promise I won't," Phineas declared, drawing her closer to emphasise.

Isabella, who had been taking lessons since she was five and who could easily skate circles around Phineas, gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

**A/N:** Hold Me Tight (The Beatles)


	9. These Days

Things had long since settled back into a normal routine. The days were passing by as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and nobody acted as if anything important had changed. The summer trundled along as it usually did, each day seeming brighter and busier than the last.

Sometimes, when Phineas tried hard enough to banish the image of the retreating moving truck from his mind, it was almost possible for him to completely forget the person missing from his life.

It was getting easier for him to believe that life was going to move on without her.

* * *

**A/N:** These Days (The Zolas)


	10. Just A Dream

It was the most beautiful of summer days. Sunlight shone down upon the whole congregation, but to Isabella, it felt as if she were in the spotlight. The sequins on her pristine wedding dress glistened; there was a radiance that could not be described, and it only intensified when Phineas entwined her fingers with his own. He opened his mouth to speak the final words. "I d—"

Isabella was jarred into the present by a gentle shake. Phineas, young and unwed, was smiling.

"Isabella? You all right? It looked like you were daydreaming or something."

"Or something," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Just A Dream (Nelly)


	11. Family Affair

Phineas was tentative as he approached his brother, who was immersed in some enormous book. He tapped Ferb on the shoulder. Ferb marked his page and looked up.

"Listen, Ferb..." Phineas bit his lip. "I can't do the monster movie marathon tonight. I've got a date with Isabella. Her family invited me over. I'm sorry, bro."

Ferb's expression revealed nothing, but he gave a half-shrug. "Another time," was all he said.

"Thanks, Ferb. I'll make it up to you."

Ferb only nodded, returning to the book.

As he walked away, Phineas did not know whether he felt reassured or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Family Affair (Mary J Blige)


	12. Nowhere With You

"So, what are your plans for today?" Isabella asked.

Phineas shrugged and continued to pick moodily at the grass underfoot. Ever since Ferb had left for university, the days had become dull and discouraging. There seemed to be no motivation to do anything worthwhile without his stepbrother. Isabella's constant presence, though welcome, was no remedy for the loneliness. He stood and walked off, without direction.

"Phineas? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," he replied bitterly.

After a moment, he felt a small, warm hand wrap around his. He turned to see Isabella's smile. He returned it, quietly grateful to have her.

* * *

**A/N:** Nowhere With You (Joel Plaskett)


	13. You Better Watch Out

Even as a teenager, Isabella still felt compelled to behave extra-well around Christmastime. There was a small part of her that still felt like Santa was keeping an eye on how she was behaving, and she chose not to tempt fate. Each homework assignment was completed on time, each chore done before being asked, and she went out of her way to be friendly to anyone and everyone.

The hardest part of being good was keeping her thoughts in check around Phineas and Katie; she had a feeling that plotting ways to break another couple up would count as "naughty."

* * *

**A/N:** You Better Watch Out (The Zolas)


	14. My Eyes

Adyson crinkled her nose at the framed photo sitting on Isabella's bedside table. She plucked it up and observed the picture of Isabella and Phineas, their arms around each other.

"There must be something wrong with your eyes," she observed critically. "Look at him! He's so skinny, and he's got weird, spiky red hair and a big nose. He's not cute at _all_!"

Isabella snatched the frame back from Adyson and cradled it to her chest, resisting the urge to protest. She could not begrudge the poor girl for her inane statements—there was obviously something wrong with _her_ eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** My Eyes (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog)

**A/N 2:** Also, just letting people know that I will soon be changing my pen name to Indigo Signora. It probably isn't even that big of a deal, but makes it out to be a monumental decision. I'd rather not confuse the followers, so remember-it's still me!


	15. Sunburn

**A/N:** For the lovely alycia31 ~ [To anyone else-please feel free to make requests!]

* * *

It was difficult for Isabella not to show her pleasure at the deft touch of rough, callused hands on her back. Phineas had graciously agreed to spread the sunscreen where she could not reach, and every brush of his fingers against her skin caused an eruption of tiny shivers despite the heat of the day. She dug her toes into the beach sand, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

She had to admit that the precaution was ironic. No matter how much sunscreen she had on, when it came to Phineas, she was somehow always the one who got burned.

* * *

**A/N:** Sunburn (Owl City)

**A/N 2:** Another reminder that my pen name will soon be changing to Indigo Signora. Please don't forget that it's me~


	16. Losing Grip

It took several moments for Isabella to truly absorb what had just happened. Despite her heightened expectations, her hopes had been crushed. She could not imagine how she had been so drastically misled over the course of too many weeks, but somehow she had deluded herself into believing the impossible. The most unpleasant repercussion of her wrongness was his reaction. Out of all the painfully embarrassing ways that Phineas could have responded to Isabella's false belief that he would ask her to prom, the look he wore that seemingly questioned her sanity was the worst that he could have chosen.

* * *

**A/N:** Losing Grip (Avril Lavigne)


	17. Get Happy

"I just get the blahs sometimes, you know?" Isabella responded agitatedly. Phineas' continuous prodding as to why she was feeling down was starting to wear on her nerves. The eternal optimist could not seem to appreciate that not everyone had the sun shining out of every orifice.

"No, not really," Phineas stated simply, and Isabella was further irritated to hear his unrelentingly chipper tone even in the face of her bitter attitude. "See, when I get sad, I stop being sad and start being happy. True story." He gave her a cheeky wink.

Despite herself, Isabella had to smile grudgingly.

* * *

**A/N:** Get Happy (Bowling for Soup) - with just a little bit of Barney Stinson thrown in.


	18. Brown Eyes

Isabella could not tear her gaze away from the mirror. Her eyes, now a lovely dark shade of brown, gazed back at her. Her mother had sighed at the idea of non-prescription eyewear, but it was Isabella's choice—and money.

She could barely contain her excitement as she went to show off to everyone. There were many oohs and ahhs, and the compliments made her glow. She was ecstatic.

Phineas was the last one to see her new eyes. It only took one casual remark about missing her blue eyes for the contacts to be thrown unceremoniously into the trash.

* * *

**A/N:** Brown Eyes (Lady Gaga)


	19. When You Were Young

"I can't believe it's been so long!" Phineas exclaimed.

Isabella gave a small laugh and nodded. "It's been great catching up." She drew her coat tighter about her woman's figure—so different from the skinny girl he had known so many years ago.

He summoned his courage. "So, Isabella, I was thinking...do you maybe want to grab a drink sometime?"

She bit her lip. "Oh, Phineas," she murmured. "I'm sorry. I'm married."

A stone seemed to drop into Phineas' stomach. "Oh." He laughed nervously. "Guess old crushes die hard, eh?"

Isabella's returned smile was sad. "We were just kids, Phineas."

* * *

**A/N:** When You Were Young (The Killers)


	20. Salt in the Wounds

"I almost gave up on you, you know," Isabella murmured as her fingers traced lines down Phineas' cheek. "A girl can only wait for so long before she finally moves on."

Phineas gave a small laugh and wrapped both of his arms around her back. "Sorry to keep you waiting, then. Us guys can be a little slow sometimes."

"A little?" she asked teasingly.

"You wound me," he replied with a dramatic sigh.

"Mm," she purred, and winked at him. "I was almost ready to go after Ferb. He's not half-bad, himself."

"Way to add insult to injury, my lady."

* * *

**A/N:** Salt in the Wounds (Pendulum)


	21. Stereo Love

The frenetic pop beat thudded throughout the entire car, turning the vehicle into a mobile boombox. Phineas could see the faces of pedestrians turning their way, their looks of disdain at the noise clearly visible. Nevertheless, Isabella cranked it up a few more notches.

"I love this one!" she yelled over the song. "Are you sure you don't mind listening to my music?"

"No problem," he lied. Though he felt as if his ears were going to start bleeding because of the shrill, repetitive cacophony of notes, it was worth it just to see her dancing in the passenger seat.

* * *

**A/N:** Stereo Love (Edward Maya ft Vika Jigulina) - I would recommend almost any song mentioned in these drabbles, but I love love love this one. Go listen to it!


	22. Don't Let It Be Love

Phineas was an adamant believer in perfectly platonic male-female relationships. It didn't matter what everyone was telling him. It seemed completely plausible for two friends of the opposite sex to be best friends without it turning into anything else. Whenever people asked him about Isabella, he would explain that neither had any interest in dating the other, and they had been friends for years. The responding looks would be dubious, but Phineas' tone of certainty was unrelenting.

In private, though, he prayed that Isabella's feelings were friendly. He didn't think he could stand to hurt her if they were not.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't Let It Be Love (Bowling for Soup)


	23. Kids

When Isabella asked Phineas if he wanted to have kids someday, she did not expect his response of _lots_. Though at first surprised by the answer, she soon realized that he would probably love to have a multitude of mini-Flynns that would embrace his innovative nature. Phineas would make the perfect "fun" father, always showing his kids new and interesting ways to spend their days of boredom. The children would indubitably inherit his free-spirit and ingenuity. There would be a battalion of creative geniuses just like Phineas.

Isabella did not know whether to be amused or terrified by the thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Kids (MGMT)


	24. No Love

"_Because I'm _done_, Phineas!"_

Her words remained in his mind even as he tried with all of his might to banish them. Every single accusation—that he cared more about his projects than her, that she had wasted years chasing him, that he had missed his chance a long time ago—echoed with sharply defined venom. He could still clearly hear the frustrated resignation in her voice as she yelled down his pathetic belated admissions of feelings. But she was right—it was too late for confessions. She had moved on, and he had lost the opportunity of his lifetime.

* * *

**A/N:** No Love (Eminem ft Lil Wayne)


	25. All Good Things Come To An End

**A/N:** With this chapter, I can declare that I have successfully reached my first milestone: twenty-five chapters! What's next? Fifty? A hundred? Only time will tell.

I want to take a moment right now to thank all of you so much for reading and reviewing. Your support is the best thing that I could ask for, and it has kept me going through life's current stress. You're all amazing, and I can't be any more grateful. As a reward, here's a special double-drabble based off of one song. Each piece is told from a different point of view in a mirrored situation. I hope you all enjoy it! Much love~

* * *

Though Phineas tried not to show how much it was tearing him apart, his eyes began to burn. He clenched them shut and tightened his hands around Isabella's, but even then she began to pull away.

_I thought we were good_.

Phineas silently implored, demanded, begged for a reason, anything to justify why her hands were slipping out from his as she drew herself away from him, away from them. She was giving up though there was no cause, nothing to make them fall apart.

_These things happen._

And then she was gone, and in his hands he held nothing.

* * *

So many years, she had spent in pursuit of one boy. The reward of her efforts was wrapped in her death-lock embrace, but despite her hold, she could feel him slowly backing off.

_Where did we go wrong?_

Though she was desperate for anything that would assuage her tormented heart, no answer was offered. Instead, Phineas was somehow escaping from her grasp, moving ever further from what she had tried so hard to achieve. There was no explanation as to why, only a silent withdrawal.

_These things happen._

And then he was gone, and her arms were enclosed around nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** All Good Things (Come To An End) (Nelly Furtado)


	26. Secrets

"Want to hear something that I've never told anyone?"

"Sure," Isabella replied, wary but curious as to what Phineas' secret might be.

Embarrassed, he smiled. "I'm actually kind of afraid of heights."

Isabella could not repress a small giggle. She swatted him on the arm playfully "No way! You're always doing something high up in the air."

"That doesn't make it any less scary!"

Though he was laughing, she could tell that he was serious.

Bemused, she said, "I...guess you're right?"

"Just don't tell anyone," he pleaded.

"I promise," she assured with a smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**A/N: **Secrets (OneRepublic)


	27. PacMan Fever

**A/N:** This is for one of my most loyal reviewers, DasSchnabeltier. Note: You, Constant Reader, will probably only understand the reference if you're familiar with the titular game. (Hint: I'm not referring to Isabella's dog.) Also, just to clarify, it's Isabella speaking in the drabble.

* * *

"Phineas, I've been around for your giant battle tops, the huge bowling ball and the world's largest pinball machine. Remember when you built that fantastic mini-golf course? And when you designed your own _video game_? I was there both times.I was in the chariot race and that F-Games tournament. You already know that I'm always willing to go along with all of your games and, well, crazy events. But Phineas, no matter how much you _love _that game, and no matter how much I love the colour, there is _no_ way you are making me dress up as _Pinky_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Pac-Man Fever (Buckner & Garcia)


	28. Ruby

"Oh, Phineas," Isabella breathed. "It's gorgeous." She raised her hand and allowed the fine gold chain to slip through her fingers so that the charm dangled before her eyes. It was a tiny ruby that glimmered even in the dying summer light of Phineas' backyard.

"I know, right?" He smiled. "It took me forever to save up for it, but it's worth it." He played idly with the black velvet box from which the necklace came. "So, what do you think?"

Isabella did her best to smile without becoming overcome with emotion. "It's beautiful. I'm sure Katie will love it."

* * *

**A/N:** Ruby (The Kaiser Chiefs)


	29. Speechless

Phineas knew that his brother was a man of few words. Phineas, on the other hand, was never short of something to say. He did not always understand why Ferb chose so often to let a situation speak for itself; it seemed that there was so much that needed to be expressed vocally! Phineas could hardly imagine limiting himself to silence in any situation.

It was only when he saw Isabella descending the stairs, walking slowly so as to not trip over her prom gown and smiling shyly at him, that he truly understood the meaning of the word _speechless_.

* * *

**A/N:** Speechless (Lady Gaga)


	30. Simple Man

"Hey Phineas," Isabella began, "have you ever thought of what your wedding will be like?"

Phineas was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "I can picture a huge rock and roll orchestra, a dance floor the size of a football field, a fantastic light show that goes in time with the music, and the most enormous buffet that anyone has ever seen!"

She giggled. "But what about the actual _wedding?_"

"Oh, right. Well, I always thought something by the sea would be nice."

Isabella gave him a surprised look. "That's it?"

"I'm a man of simple tastes," Phineas replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Simple Man (Lynyrd Skynyrd)


	31. Details

Isabella opened the card eagerly and read the inscription inside.

_Isabella—_

_Isn't it just great that we're together now? I always thought that you were adorably cute—  
_

"That's a bit redundant," she interjected.

Phineas hushed her and urged her on.

—_so I _had _to ask you to go out with me. _

_I'm glad that you said yes, though, because I spent a lot of time working up the courage to make such a romantic move. I hope you're as happy as I am!_

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

_Phineas  
_

Isabella raised her eyes. "But I asked _you_ out!"

"Details," he replied offhandedly.

* * *

**A/N:** Details (Robert Downey Jr)

Happy Valentine's Day~! xo


	32. Luckiest Loser

Adyson dropped into the seat beside a dejected Isabella. The disappointment radiating from the girl's slouched frame was palpable, and Adyson placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Isabella sighed heavily. "I actually thought he liked me, you know." Her eyes shot daggers across the cafeteria at Katie placing a kiss on Phineas' cheek. "Instead, he goes for a total _airhead_ like Katie. I can't even believe it."

Adyson squeezed her friend's shoulder consolingly. "Izzy, don't worry about it. He's bound to realize eventually that she's a loser."

"Yeah," Isabella muttered darkly, "the luckiest loser in this whole darn school."

* * *

**A/N:** Luckiest Loser (Bowling for Soup)


	33. Our House

**A/N:** alycia31, this one is for you~

* * *

"That boy takes _forever_ to get ready," Isabella lamented as she flung herself dramatically onto the couch beside Ferb. "Seriously, I have to brush my hair before we go out! He can't hog the bathroom all afternoon!"

Ferb let out a low chuckle.

"Honestly, Phineas is worse than I am," Isabella muttered. "Years from now, though, I won't let this be a problem. Our house is going to have _two _bathrooms!" Upon saying it, she blushed, realizing what she had let slip.

"I mean..._our_ in the most general sense," she amended weakly.

Ferb's responding smile was a little too knowing.

* * *

**A/N:** Our House (Ocean Grove)


	34. Hate Me

"Go _back_ to her then, since you were so darn happy!"

"Yeah, I was happy. So why were _you_ never happy for _me_?"

"Because I love you, Phineas! Do you think I _liked_ seeing you with Katie? Excuse me ifI didn't want you together! ...I can't take this anymore. I won't play second fiddle to her. Not again. If she means more to you, then so be it. You can have her—only her. Leave me alone. Hate me if it makes it easier."

"Fine. Don't expect a call."

And it scared him when he realized he meant it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hate Me (Blue October)


	35. Telephone

The cell phone was winning the staring contest. Isabella had been looking into the blank screen for what seemed like hours, and yet the phone was unrelenting. It was purposefully torturing her; she was certain of it.

She forced herself to look at something else, if only for a moment. She had better things to do than—

Her eyes flicked back to the phone, thinking they had caught a glimpse of an alert.

Nothing.

Isabella sighed, pushing the phone away.

_I guess "don't expect a call" really means "don't expect a call."_

She bit her lip to keep from crying.

* * *

**A/N:** Telephone (Lady Gaga) - Few of these stories are connected, but this one ties in with the previous drabble.


	36. Beginning is the End is the Beginning

**A/N:** This is for Princess Isabella Flynn. Enjoy!

* * *

Girlhood fantasies had been an intrinsic part of Isabella's life ever since she was able to daydream. Like any girl, from a young age she longed to meet her own Prince Charming and live in a world of happily-ever-afters.

As she cradled the final piece of her storybook aspirations to her chest, she first thought that she had accomplished all of her childhood goals. It seemed that she had achieved the happy ending she had always wanted.

And then she looked into Phineas' shining eyes as he touched his newborn daughter's cheek, and realized that it was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** The Beginning is the End is the Beginning (The Smashing Pumpkins) - dark song, but hey, we're just working with the titles here.


	37. Over and Over Again

**A/N:** It's hard to do anything properly Ferb-centric since these are Phineas/Isabella stories, but here's my best attempt for AmuletSpade.

* * *

People seemed to think they were an odd fit considering their seemingly opposite personalities, but regardless of his inclination toward silence—a far reach from Phineas' excitable, chatty nature—Ferb knew that he and his brother made the perfect team. He preferred to let Phineas, the charismatic one, do the talking; Ferb was content to listen.

But blimey, he had never known the boy to be so _repetitive_. Being the stoic that he was, Ferb would never complain, but if he had to hear one more time about how cute Isabella looked that day, he would have to say _something_.

* * *

**A/N:** Over and Over Again (Nelly ft Tim McGraw)


	38. The Prime Time of Your Life

"Do you think this is as good as it gets?" Phineas' expression was uncharacteristically serious as he said it.

Isabella was puzzled by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how we're always trying to make it the best summer ever..." He scratched his head. "What if this summer is going to be the best time of our lives? What if it's all downhill from here?"

"Oh, Phineas," Isabella replied with a laugh. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "If there's anyone who can somehow make boring old adulthood amazing, it'll be you. Don't worry."

* * *

**A/N:** Prime Time of Your Life (Daft Punk)


	39. Letter To Me

**A/N:** Here you go, DasSchnabeltier~ Also, we're coming up on 100 reviews. Does anyone have any super-special requests? I feel like you all should be rewarded for your kind words. Let me know if you have any ideas!

* * *

Isabella stood before Phineas' latest device, only slightly apprehensive. The stepbrothers had not been building as much since turning eighteen, but this piece was definitely a masterwork. It allowed the user to send a message back in time to their younger self.

She clutched the letter to ten year old Isabella in her hands, preparing herself to let it go. Phineas gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze, and she fed the envelope into the machine with a soft smile.

.*.

Eight years ago, Isabella opened her mailbox to find a short letter addressed to—herself.

_Don't give up on him._

—_Isabella_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Letter To Me (Brad Paisley)


	40. I Gotchoo

**A/N:** You guys are absolutely _fantastic. _As soon as I get some good writing time, I plan to sit down and work on every single one of those requests. You all deserve it!

* * *

"Right, she _did_ say something about a hair appointment...No, it's okay, I'll call later. Thanks, Mrs. Sweetwater." Isabella sighed as she hung up the phone. "I can't believe that I've called _everyone_ on my contact list, and not a single person is around!" She crossed her arms and leaned back against the tree. "Sorry, Phineas. It might be a lonely day today."

Phineas gave a small shrug and took one of her hands in his. "No matter, my dear lady. We have each other, right?...And Ferb."

Ferb returned to his book, half-smiling, after having shot his stepbrother a pointed glance.

* * *

**A/N:** I Gotchoo (Bowling For Soup)


	41. Heaven

"What do you think happens to us when we die?"

Isabella did not respond immediately to Phineas' question. Instead, she continued to observe the wisps of clouds above them as they both lay on their backs in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas caught himself staring at her again through his peripheral vision, and refocused his attention on the sky.

"I believe in heaven," she finally answered. "What about you?"

"I don't know yet." In truth, he did not think that there was anything waiting after death, but the thought of being able to see her again made him want to believe.

* * *

**A/N:** Heaven (DJ Sammy)


	42. Can't Stop

**A/N:** I made of list of every single request. I haven't started them yet, but I will soon. There are twenty-four in total...and if all goes well, I plan to write them all.

* * *

Ferb sighed wearily at the maniacal gleam in his brother's eyes. Ever since Isabella had been asked to prom by Django, Phineas had been unyielding in his conviction to earn his "rightful" place at her side. Ferb's long-winded argument in favour of leaving them be had fallen on deaf ears, however. The fool was still searching for ways to change her mind.

"See, she only agreed because she thought I wasn't interested, right?" Phineas rationalized. "So I just have to show her somehow..."

_Give it up, Phineas._

Phineas caught the look on Ferb's face and grinned crookedly. "Not happening, bro."

* * *

**A/N:** Can't Stop (Red Hot Chili Peppers)


	43. Ghosts n Stuff

Hallowe'en was definitely one of Phineas' favourite holidays. Nothing could possibly beat dressing up in zany, elaborate outfits and collecting mountains of sugary candy and looking around for the most terrifying haunted houses in town. Hallowe'en was a day of endless possibilities—adventures, exploits, pranks, tricks and schemes, all meant to thrill and terrify the average person and fear-monger alike. He never passed up the opportunity to make Hallowe'en a fantastical holiday out of the ordinary.

He explained this to Isabella one day, who only scoffed.

"Since when did you need a holiday as an excuse to do something off-the-wall?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ghosts n Stuff (Deadmau5 ft Rob Swire)


	44. Love Sick Stomach Ache

**A/N: **This was written specially for AmuletSpade~ I hope you feel better! xo

* * *

Phineas proceeded to list all the methods by which he was going to restore Isabella's health: a therapeutic sauna and chicken soup and get-well cards and gift baskets and flowers and all the attention she could possibly want. He vowed to wait on her hand and foot—as soon as he got home—until her illness disappeared.

Isabella, wearily holding the phone to her ear as she listened to Phineas prattle from his grandparents' house in England, debated whether she should explain that he had misunderstood—she said she was feeling _love _sick_._

She decided that she didn't particularly mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Love Sick Stomach Ache (Bowling for Soup)


	45. Smells Like Teen Spirit

"I _hate_ pep rallies," Isabella complained loudly, her voice almost drowned by the pounding music and raucous yells. She and Adyson squeezed their way through the mobs on the bleachers and managed to find a space wide enough to seat both of them.

Aydson nodded. "They're _so_ stupid. We just sit here for an hour while the jocks show off against each other. Booooring."

Isabella crossed her arms, determined to not partake in the folly.

When Adyson teased her later about how she stood up and screamed with all the others when Phineas ran onto the court, Isabella feigned ignorance.

* * *

**A/N:** Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) - Would Phineas _really_ play sports? Good question.


	46. All Figured Out

**A/N:** This is the last of the stories I've written based upon my music-requests are up next!

* * *

No one else seemed to question the relationship, but time and time again, Isabella found herself wondering about Phineas' choice in women. She couldn't figure it out.

"So...why Katie?" she asked one day.

Phineas shrugged. "She's nice. And pretty. We seem to get along fine. I mean, I never thought much about her, but she approached me one day and asked, and I just figured, hey, why not? No harm in trying it out, right?"

Isabella plastered on her best "nothing but a friend" smile and tried to quell the fiery burn of jealousy in her chest. No harm, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** All Figured Out (Bowling for Soup) - I've been asked, 'Why Katie?' several times in regard to Phineas' alternate choice of girlfriend. My original intention in writing Summersong was to choose a random Fireside Girl for him to date [only for her to be disposed of fairly quickly], and I chose Katie. Why? She's blond and cute, and she's doesn't get much attention. Gretchen seems inexplicably reserved for Ferb (which I just find odd, and opt not to ship/write about it]. I've selected Adyson as Isabella's best friend, since she seems second-in-command among the girls. And so...Katie is Phineas' "other"girlfriend in any stories I write.


	47. Mamma Mia

**A/N:** Let the requested stories begin! This one is for Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy~

* * *

Her mother advised her time and time again to give up on "that boy;" Vivian liked Phineas, certainly, but "that boy" was stringing Isabella along.

Isabella would listen and nod in all the right places, and sometimes she even started to believe that her mother had a point. For how long had she been fruitlessly chasing Phineas? What was she gaining at the cost of other missed opportunities?

Not much, was the answer. And she would swear him off, determined to move on.

Then he would see her and give her that smile, and her resolutions would crumble to dust.

* * *

**A/N:** Mamma Mia (ABBA)


	48. What You Are

**A/N:** For Terra~ Enjoy!

* * *

Played like a fiddle. That's what had happened to him. Somehow he had fallen prey to something that, on the surface, seemed so gloriously innocent. That's what everyone wanted, right? Something about innocence got people going, and that's why the boys fell for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She was the image of harmless, of gentle kindness, of sweetly unbridled purity. What they didn't see was the layer beneath—the cold hard vixen who was prepared to rip your heart out at a moment's notice.

Phineas had fallen for it like all the others.

She was gone now, but somehow the sting remained.

* * *

**A/N: **What You Are (Audioslave)


	49. Speak Now

**A/N:** For codierra4ever~ Enjoy!

* * *

Sitting three rows back seemed to Isabella as nothing less than a slap in the face, but it was the best she could have if she wanted to watch the show. And what a spectacle it was. A phony actress draped in lace simpered at centre stage, theatrical tears spilling from her eyes. The lead male clasped her hands lovingly as the preacher behind them demanded that any objections to the union of Katie and Phineas be voiced at that moment.

For a half-second, Isabella was prepared to speak, but she stopped herself at the look on his face—happiness.

* * *

**A/N:** Speak Now (Taylor Swift)


	50. Jessie's Girl

**A/N:** For Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy~

Also, I'd like to let you all know that my computer has been crashing lately, so it's been nearly impossible to update (I'm using someone else's computer right now). It should be getting fixed this weekend, so hopefully you can all stick with me until things are up and running again! I'll make sure to update when I can.

ALSO, this marks the fiftieth chapter!

* * *

"I don't like him," Phineas muttered as he glared at the new kid walking across the cafeteria. "Look at him. He struts all cockily like he's king of the school, his clothes are from pretentious stores, and he's always wearing that stupid, smug grin on his face."

Ferb looked up in surprise at Phineas' vehement rant. It was unlike his brother to be so... unpleasant. It was then that he saw the new kid, Jess or Jeff or something like that, taking a seat beside Isabella.

"Touch jealous, are we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Phineas replied loftily.

* * *

**A/N:** Jessie's Girl (Rick Springfield)


	51. The Middle

**A/N: **For Terra~

* * *

"This _sucks_," Isabella cried.

And it was true. There had been nothing but drama and stress since they had begun grade six. Their carefree childhood had come to an abrupt halt. Loads of schoolwork, spats between friends, and worst of all, boy trouble, haunted Isabella wherever she went.

The only thing that remained a shining beacon was the boy with an arm around her shoulder. "Hey," Phineas said, wearing his reassuringly sunny smile, "this is just middle school. It won't be long till it's over. Chin up, Isa. We'll be fine."

At his words, she couldn't help but feel better.

* * *

**A/N: **The Middle (Jimmy Eat World)


	52. Here Without You

**A/N:** As much as I hate to admit it, there's going to be a weekend hiatus while my computer is in for repairs...and I'll be somewhere without any other computer access. But please don't lose faith! I'll be back as soon as possible!

For Terra~

* * *

_She's just a friend_.

Every inquiry had always been dismissed with those small words. Sure, he had greatly enjoyed spending time with her. She was always adorable and sweet, and she had never failed to brighten his day. He could have trusted her with basically anything. He would have even ventured to say that she was his best friend—right after Ferb, anyway. She had been one of the most important figures in his life.

_We're moving back to Mexico, Phineas_.

It was too late when he realized those feelings were love.

And now he had to live without her.

* * *

**A/N:** Here Without You (3 Doors Down)


	53. Into the Night

**A/N:** And we're back! Computer's fixed and I'm back in action. Well, this is the last of the drabbles I had on hand, so I need to get back to writing ASAP, but don't worry—I still plan to tackle all of the requests. This one's for Terra~

* * *

From seemingly nowhere, Phineas reached out, and Isabella was scooped from her spot at the edge of the dance floor into the midst of the party. Her breath caught in awe as he brought her close, their bodies pressing together as he guided her through an elaborate dance that she never would've been able to follow without him. As they moved in time to the fast-paced song, Isabella's mind whirled in ecstasy, her self-consciousness lost in the heat of the moment.

Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over, and he had disappeared into the crowd once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Into the Night (Santana ft Chad Kroeger)


	54. L O V E

**A/N:** For Fidelis~

* * *

Phineas' answer to Isabella's query of "what is love?" was unexpected. From the boy who was blind to any form of affection, she expected nothing more than an unemotional, detached sort of technical explanation. The scrap of paper with his description, therefore, was a surprise.

_L: little pink dress_

_O: outstandingly wonderful_

_V: very adorable_

_E: exceedingly charming_

"The first one isn't really a definition for love..." Isabella murmured, feeling a blush steadily creeping up her face as her heart began to gallop in her chest.

"Yeah," Phineas drawled, "but without it, you wouldn't know who I was talking about!"

* * *

**A/N:** L-O-V-E (Nat King Cole)


	55. Why Don't We Just Dance

**A/N:** For Alycia~

* * *

"I'll never know why people make such a big fuss over prom night," Isabella griped. Her eyes then lit up. "Phineas, we need to find something crazy to do at prom, just to make a point."

"What did you have in mind?" Phineas asked.

"We could sabotage it," Isabella suggested.

Phineas bit his lip. "Too serious. We don't want to ruin it for everyone else."

"True. Um... how about we go dressed in costume? Or we could show up in some sort of crazy contraption..."

"Or," Phineas began tentatively, "we could just dance."

Isabella found she liked that idea too.

* * *

**A/N: **Why Don't We Just Dance (Josh Turner)


	56. Last Summer

**A/N:** For Terra~

* * *

"We've known each other for longer than I can remember, and because of you, every single summer has been extraordinary. Over the years we became friends, and each year I fell more in love with everything about you—your genius mind, your sense of humour... your general amazing self. But I never did anything about it. Why? I was afraid. But this is the last day of summer before we go to different universities. These are our final moments together. And I'm not going to let them go to waste."

And then they kissed for the first and only time.

* * *

**A/N:** Last Summer (Lostprophets)


	57. Speak With Your Heart

**A/N:** For Cyndaquil255~

* * *

"What does it do?"

Phineas gestured dramatically to the machine. "It's kind of like a personal translator. You speak into this microphone, and what you're _actually_ thinking comes out of these speakers over here! Cool, huh?"

"Cool," Isabella repeated weakly. "What gave you the idea?"

"Oh, you know," Phineas said in an offhand tone. "Parents who are ambiguous with what chores they want you to do, siblings who are being passive-aggressive—that sort of thing. So, do you want to try it out?"

As interesting as it sounded, Isabella was afraid for Phineas to discover the meaning behind "whatcha doin'?"

* * *

**A/N:** Speak With Your Heart (Cash Cash)


	58. A Year Without Rain

**A/N:** For Ze Dolphinator~

* * *

"An emergency shelter? Really?" Isabella raised her eyebrows at the underground hideout. It was stacked with all the necessities essential to surviving any sort of natural disaster, from dehydrated food to bottled water to blankets to board games.

"Yeah!" Phineas observed the shelter proudly. "This way, we're ready for anything nature could possibly throw at us. Volcano? No problem. Hurricane? Got nothing on us. Drought? We'd be set for a year. Everything we would need is right in this very room!"

"We?"

Phineas gave her a surprised look. "Well, yeah. You didn't think I'd leave you out there, did you?"

* * *

**A/N:** A Year Without Rain (Selena Gomez)


	59. Firework

**A/N: **For pomtdwt~

* * *

The night of the Fourth of July seemed dark for summer, but it suited the fireworks show perfectly. The sky was crystal clear, and the evening breeze was warm and smelled of cut grass.

All the neighbourhood kids were in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, seated in comfortable chairs specifically designed by the stepbrothers for watching the show. The Danville fireworks were just visible from the yard, and each coloured explosion shone overhead with glittering beauty.

However, Isabella, whose hand dangled not inches from Phineas', was distracted as she debated whether a fireworks show was romantic enough to warrant making a move.

* * *

**A/N:** Firework (Katy Perry)


	60. You

**A/N: **For Shadowstar556~

* * *

"I need your help with something."

Isabella cringed at Phineas' request. How could he have such _gall_ when he had been so darn insensitive? Maybe he didn't realize that breaking off the date had hurt her feelings, but she wasn't going to forgive his obliviousness. Not this time.

"What?" she growled, crossing her arms.

"I messed up," Phineas told her. "I hurt somebody that I care a lot about. Do you think I can fix it?"

"Oh? Who is it?" she asked flippantly, turning away.

He took her by the shoulder and made her face him. "Who do you think?"

* * *

**A/N:** You (Elliot Yamin)


	61. Jump Then Fall

**A/N:** For pftfan99~

* * *

As Phineas reminisced on the haunted house built to frighten the hiccups out of Isabella, he found himself dwelling on the moment she had caught him. Somehow he could recall details from those few moments in her arms that he had not noticed before: the frantic beating of her heart; the brilliant flush of her cheeks; the glimmer in her eyes of tears about to spill. For someone to be _that_ terrified, they would have to care _that_ much.

And the more Phineas thought about it, the more he realized he had fallen that day in more ways than one.

* * *

**A/N:** Jump Then Fall (Taylor Swift)


	62. All Apologies

**A/N:** For thefunkymonkey121~

* * *

"Whoops!" Isabella cried, spilling the entire contents of Ferb's toolbox on the ground. She dropped to her knees and scrambled to pick up the mess, blushing all the while. "I'm so sorry!"

Phineas only laughed and bent down to help. "No need to apologize," he said.

"I _am_ really sorry though," she repeated fretfully. "I'm not usually such a klutz. I hope I didn't break anything."

"Don't worry about it," Phineas told her, and Isabella gave a small, reassured smile.

Ferb, who was observing the scene with mildly exasperated amusement, thought that she may want to try apologizing to _him._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** All Apologies (Nirvana)


	63. Tonight, I Love You

**A/N:** For iwelcomeWishes~

* * *

Years ago, Phineas had declared that high school dating was overrated, and that since nobody interested him at Danville High, he would wait until university to find a girlfriend. That he had asked Isabella to dance at prom seemed astounding. An electric something sparked through her at the feel of his hands on her waist as they rotated to the ballad pouring from the dancehall speakers.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved with anyone," Isabella murmured, hardly daring to hope.

Phineas brought his face closer to hers and whispered in her ear, "Well, I changed my mind tonight."

* * *

**A/N:** Tonight, I Love You (The Latency)


	64. Marry You

**A/N: **For Princess Isabella Flynn~

* * *

So entranced was Isabella with the fairytale nature of her wedding that she almost couldn't believe that she was truly standing in a church beside her soul mate. Everything was completely and wonderfully surreal: the silken white dress that hugged her petite frame; the tearful congregation behind them; the voice of the preacher as he asked Phineas if he would take her as his lawfully wedded wife.

And yet, though Isabella had forever longed to hear him murmur those fateful words—_I do_—they somehow couldn't compare to the rush of ecstasy at hearing the phrase _Will you marry me?_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Marry You (Glee cover)


	65. I Don't Know

**A/N:** For Terra~

* * *

_Never change yourself for someone else_. Isabella was not sure where she had first heard the insightful little tidbit, but somehow it had stuck with her throughout the years, though not because she held true to it. More than anything, she wished she could be the person that Phineas could love rather than just the girl next door.

So desperate was she for approval that she actually asked him one day what she should become so that he may finally love her.

Hopelessly, and with regret in his eyes, he only shrugged and told her that he did not know.

* * *

**A/N:** I Don't Know (Lostprophets)


	66. High School Never Ends

**A/N:** For Sunshine Happy~

* * *

Though hours had passed, the large hand on the clock had moved ahead by only five minute marks. In disbelief, Isabella wrenched her gaze from the horrible sight and slumped forward onto her desk. The teacher continued to drone on as if nothing bizarre was happening—as if five hour classes were completely natural.

Isabella rounded on the desk to her left, behind which crouched a frantic Phineas trying to fix a machine that was sparking ominously.

"Are you almost done?" she hissed at him.

Phineas gave her a weak smile and returned his attention to the backfiring Class Accelerator.

* * *

**A/N:** High School Never Ends (Bowling for Soup)


	67. Perfect

**A/N:** For Kristen~

* * *

"If I'm going to start dating, I need to find the perfect girl."

Isabella's heart leapt at Phineas' comment. Sidling closer to him as they lounged beneath the tree in his backyard, she asked as casually as she could, "Oh? What's your type?"

He closed his eyes, pensive. "I've always liked blondes... and girls that are shorter than I am, since... well, I want to feel tall."

Isabella chewed her lip anxiously. "And that's your perfect girl?"

Phineas laughed and slipped one arm around her shoulder. "No, the perfect girl is the one who can't tell when I'm teasing her."

* * *

**A/N:** Perfect, by P!nk. (The title is cropped because of language.)


	68. Time

**A/N:** For thefunkymonkey121~

* * *

People always spoke of time as something that flew by in the blink of an instant, but Isabella could never understand their reasoning. To her, time was something enormous, spanning a magnitude far too vast for anyone to comprehend. Though some would lament the passage of time, Isabella felt that everyone was given more than enough of it.

Yet, as she hugged Phineas fiercely before he could get on the plane to a university halfway across the country, she realized that the time they had spent together through the years of their youth was far less than enough—it was infinitesimal.

* * *

**A/N:** Time (Pink Floyd)


	69. Crazier

**A/N: **For Ze Dolphinator~

* * *

Vivian reminisced on when she used to worry about her daughter, who had once been cautious to the extreme. Because of her sheltered upbringing, there had been times when Isabella had seemed deprived of a childhood. Vivian had tried to encourage Isabella out of her comfort zone; however, when even enrolling in Fireside Girls failed to bring Isabella out of her shell, Vivian had believed it was hopeless.

Looking now at the house where her daughter spent most days, Vivian believed that Isabella meeting the crazy boy across the street was the best thing that could have happened to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Crazier (Taylor Swift)


	70. Our Kind of Love

**A/N: **For Alycia~

* * *

"He just doesn't treat me differently at all!" Isabella looked imploringly at Ferb, to whom she was lamenting.

Ferb raised his eyebrows as if to ask, _what were you expecting? _And he had a point. It _was_ Phineas, after all.

"I don't know," Isabella responded. "I just thought that maybe, since we're now, you know, _official_, he might act like... a boyfriend." She crossed her arms sullenly. "It just makes it hard to believe that he loves me."

"Perhaps," Ferb began, speaking deliberately, "the way that he treated you before was the way he would treat someone that he loves."

* * *

**A/N: **Our Kind of Love (Lady Antebellum)


	71. It's My Life

**A/N:** For Fidelis~

* * *

"Isabella, _no._" Adyson gripped her friend's arm firmly.

Isabella struggled, but Adyson was curiously strong. "Let me _go_. This will happen if it's the last thing I do."

"Knowing Katie's temper, it _will_ be the last thing you do. Isabella, he has a girlfriend now! You can't just do things like this!"

Staring at the happy couple across the dance floor, Isabella felt her resolve strengthening. She had sworn that she was going to make her move at prom. She finally tugged her arm free and declared, "It's my life."

Adyson gazed at her sadly. "But you shouldn't ruin theirs."

* * *

**A/N:** It's My Life (Bon Jovi)


	72. Love Story

**A/N:** For pomtdwt~

* * *

_And then Isabella finally spoke up, saying, "Can I try the slipper on?" Her evil stepsisters laughed at her, but Prince Flynn said that it was okay. He put the glass slipper on her foot, and surprise! It fit perfectly! He took Isabella's hands and said, "You are the most perfect girl in this entire kingdom. I am going to take you to my palace and make you my wife, and we will live happily ever—_

_.._

"What's your story about, Isabella?" Phineas asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Isabella responded embarrassedly, and quickly hid her writing assignment under the desk.

* * *

**A/N: **Love Story (Taylor Swift)


	73. All About Him

**A/N:** For Ze Dolphinator~

* * *

Isabella could withstand the exasperated sighs, the patronizing looks, and even the direct confrontation. Repeatedly, her friends would call her out on her unending infatuation with the gangly redhead across the street—the boy with whom she was making no progress, the very boy who was unknowingly breaking her heart day after day. Her friends would exclaim their frustration whenever Isabella made a decision that seemed to reflect on what Phineas would like, rather than she actually wanted.

But they did not appreciate the magnitude of how she felt about him. They did not understand.

It was _all_ about him.

* * *

**A/N:** All About Him (Auburn)


	74. End of May

**A/N:** For Alycia~

* * *

"Just one more month, and we're free." Phineas slumped into the cafeteria chair and used a fork to prod his hot lunch with distaste.

"No kiddin'," Buford exclaimed. "I been wastin' my life in here for years. Gonna be great to finally get outta here!"

"Yes, but soon we will _really_ have to work," Baljeet added. "You know, in university?"

Buford gave him an incredulous look.

Isabella smiled, but did not offer anything to the conversation. Though she would usually look forward to summer, the fact that it would be their last together made her dread the passage of time.

* * *

**A/N: **End of May (Michael Buble)


	75. Lucy

**A/N:** For Terra~ Also, sorry for the brief hiatus. There was a lot going on for a few days. In addition, I won't be taking any new requests. I'm still working on the old ones, though. Thanks for your input~

* * *

The iron grey of the sky threatened rain. Isabella wished she had thought to bring an umbrella on the trip to England with the Flynn-Fletchers.

She and Phineas were lingering at the gates of a small graveyard not far from Lawrence's parents' house. Ferb was standing in front of a polished headstone, his head bowed slightly. From where they were standing, Isabella could just make out the lettering on the headstone: _Lucy Marie Fletcher_.

Seemingly unconsciously, Phineas found her hand and took it in his. Her heart gave a pang at the reflected pain of his stepbrother in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Lucy (Skillet)


	76. Reach for the Stars

**A/N:** For Cyndaquil255~

* * *

"I know that you went to the moon and Mars, but..." Isabella bit her lip as she gazed over the gleaming rocket recently constructed by the stepbrothers. "I don't think you can get _that_ far."

Phineas only continued to grin in his determinedly optimistic way as he fiddled with some wires around the control panel. "Why not? If we can make it to Mars, I'm sure we can make it to a star."

"You _do _realize they're _really_ hot...?"

Phineas scratched his head. "You're right. Ferb!" he shouted. "We need a heat shield!"

Isabella planted her face in her palm.

* * *

**A/N:** Reach for the Stars (Cash Cash)


	77. Better With You

**A/N:** For iwelcomeWishes~

* * *

Some refused to believe it, but Phineas could honestly look back upon his summers and say that no day was a particularly bad one. It was a part of his agenda that he never would regret a single day of summer, and thus far, he had lived up to the personal expectation and beyond. Due to his and Ferb's endeavouring to always seize the day, he believed for a time that they could not possibly have it any better.

And yet, somehow, with _her_ now at his side, each day had improved in an intangible, unspoken, amazing sort of way.

* * *

**A/N:** Better With You (Five Times August)


	78. What I Like About You

**A/N:** For Fidelis~

* * *

"So, Isabella, what is it you like about me, exactly?" Phineas asked as he smiled crookedly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Isabella did not respond immediately. How could she possibly summarize how she felt? There was his outgoing personality, his unstoppable genius, his adorably gangly appearance, and his sense of humour. She also couldn't forget the pleasant way he treated everyone, or the sweet way he smiled whenever he saw her, or the way he made every day amazing.

"Oh, I don't know," she answered nonchalantly. "I guess you're kinda cute."

Phineas cocked an eyebrow, but grinned anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** What I Like About You (The Romantics)


	79. Stuck Like Glue

**A/N:** For pomtdwt~

* * *

Though Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls were standing some distance away, their lowered voices were still audible to Phineas and Isabella. The new couple, hand in hand and seated below the Flynn-Fletcher tree, eavesdropped upon the whispers curiously.

"Are they ever apart anymore?"

"Seems like they ain't let go since they started goin' out."

"Maybe they're stuck together with super-strength epoxy."

There was a smattering of giggles.

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Is it so impossible to believe that I like holding your hand?" he lamented to Isabella.

"But Phineas... it _is _super-strength epoxy."

"...Well, let's not tell them that."

* * *

**A/N:** Stuck Like Glue (Sugarland)


	80. I'm Yours

**A/N:** For A Reviewing Reader~

* * *

"It's always _Ferb this_ and _Ferb that_. When will he notice _me_?" Isabella huffed to Adyson, who was patiently enduring the ranting for the billionth time, before they could leave the house. "Now that we're dating, he should at least _act _like it."

"Maybe he hasn't adjusted yet," Adyson offered.

"Maybe." Isabella's tone was dubious. "But... we're boyfriend and girlfriend. He should pay the most attention to _me_—not Ferb, not anyone else. I want him to be _mine_." She then opened the front door, only to see Phineas standing there, grinning.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," he stated.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm Yours (Jason Mraz)


	81. Bam

**A/N:** For Princess Isabella Flynn~ [also, sorry for sporadic updates. I'm sure you've all noticed that the site has been glitching out lately.]

* * *

Despite everything she expected, Isabella felt a hand enclose around her arm. Not daring to hope, she turned to face Phineas, who let her go promptly. He fidgeted idly, brushing sand from his swim trunks.

"What?" Isabella managed, controlling the tremor in her voice.

"I changed my mind."

"You... changed...?"

"Well, yeah. I thought I didn't, you know, feel that way—then you got up and walked away, and bam! I wanted you back! I figure that's as good a sign as any."

Isabella didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She chose to fling her arms around him instead.

* * *

**A/N:** Bam (Mirando Cosgrove)


	82. Way Away

**A/N:** For vcawarrior15~

* * *

"Moving," Phineas echoed. "Where?"

"Oh, to some little town a few hours from here," Isabella responded offhandedly as she continued to pack her clothes into a suitcase. "My mom thinks that the schools there are better, and it'll be a nice, quiet place to live."

"_Hours?_" Phineas couldn't believe what she was saying. And how was she being so casual about it? "But... what will happen to us?"

"Us?" Her voice was clipped.

"Yes, us. You mean a lot to me, you know."

She didn't respond. However, Phineas could swear that he saw her lips curl into a humourless smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Way Away (Yellowcard)


	83. Let Me Down Easy

**A/N:** For Ze Dolphinator~

* * *

Every time Phineas blatantly ignored her advances—not because he intended to be cruel, but because he was genuinely oblivious—Isabella was quick to brush off his dismissals. _Give it time._ She had been patiently waiting for years, and waiting... just a _little_ longer... It wouldn't be a big deal. It never was. She kept her hopes afloat by envisioning their fairytale world together once he finally saw the light.

And yet, in her darkest moments, she wondered if always being held at arm's length would be easier than being with him... and having the whole thing end in heartbreak.

* * *

**A/N:** Let Me Down Easy (2AM Club)


	84. All I Ever Wanted

**A/N:** For Kristen~

* * *

There was a huge crowd milling in front of the bulletin board by the drama teacher's office. Everyone was clamouring to see who had gotten which parts; there were groans, gasps, and cries of both triumph and disappointment. Impatient, Isabella elbowed her way through the throng.

Phineas was at the forefront, grinning enormously. As soon as he noticed her, he beamed further still. "I got the role of Marius!" he declared proudly.

_Marius?_ Isabella's heart leapt. She had tried out for Cosette! She peered to the board, and saw that she would be playing—

Éponine. Somehow, she was not surprised.

* * *

**A/N:** All I Ever Wanted (Basshunter)


	85. Why Don't You Kiss Her

**A/N:** For Alycia~

* * *

Prom. This was it. His big chance. Phineas could just see Isabella across the gymnasium, mingling with a few of her female friends.

He sipped punch agitatedly, unsure of how to proceed. He turned to Ferb, who was viewing his anxiety with a half-smile upon his face. "What should I do? I want to tell her how I feel, but I want it to be special."

Ferb shot him an incredulous look, as if Phineas was being intentionally dense.

Phineas tugged at his collar. "But kissing is just so... bold!"

Ferb responded by giving him a shove in her direction.

* * *

**A/N:** Why Don't You Kiss Her (Jesse McCartney)


	86. Last Train Home

**A/N:** I know that I said I would do all of the requests, but I think I want to retire the story at one hundred drabbles. It seems appropriate. However, I'll make sure that I'll have gotten at least one request from everyone completed by then. Anyhow, this is for Terra~

* * *

The miles of trees passed before her eyes in an indistinct blur. The low rumble of the train engine as it rushed them across the countryside was just audible beneath the murmured conversation of the other passengers. Isabella paid it all little attention. Her mind had already drifted miles ahead, to their destination—to Danville.

Three whole weeks had been spent with family in Mexico. It had certainly been a wonderful experience; however, she found herself detached from the notion that the country was "home." She knew full well where her true home was located.

Home was where _he_ was.

* * *

**A/N:** Last Train Home (Lostprophets)


	87. Addicted

**A/N:** For Royal-T~

* * *

"Isabella," Adyson began tentatively. "I know you like him, but this is a bit much."

Isabella fiddled with the knobs on the super-HD x-ray binoculars and found she could see perfectly into the boys' backyard from her window. "But don't you see how cool these are? It's like I'm right there beside him!"

Adyson planted a fist on her hip and held out one hand. "Yeah, but you're addicted. Give me the binoculars."

Isabella grudgingly handed them over.

"And the listening equipment."

As Isabella plucked the amplifier out of her ear, she resented Adyson for calling her addicted. So untrue.

* * *

**A/N:** Addicted (Kelly Clarkson)


	88. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

**A/N:** For Random9747649~

* * *

"Isabella, I need to talk to you about something that I've wanted to ask for a while."

"Yes, Phineas?"

"Well... This is sort of awkward, since... Well, it's something that means a lot to me."

"Go ahead, just say it."

"It's just that we've been such good friends for such a long time, so..."

She waited, breath held in hope, lips parted slightly as she leaned toward him.

"...Could you maybe find out if Katie, y'know, likes me?"

Silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Kat—okay. Wow, I thought we were on the same page, but no, it's cool. Whatever."

* * *

**A/N:** Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not (Thompson Square)


	89. Dog Days Are Over

**A/N:** And we're back. Sorry for the hiatus, folks. For Ann Incorporated~

* * *

As Isabella entered the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, she wrapped her arms around herself to block out the cool wind. Though school had yet to begin, the summer had already begun to chill. The stepbrothers were seated underneath their tree, looking at blueprints, and even they had adorned autumn-wear.

"Hey guys," Isabella began, rubbing her arms for warmth. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Coming up with portable personal heating devices," Phineas replied. "Now that it's getting colder, we'll definitely need them." He sighed. "It's a shame, but I guess the dog days of summer are over."

"What does that even mean?"

"...I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N:** Dog Days Are Over (Florence and the Machine)


	90. Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue

**A/N:** I was watching television when the news was announced about bin Laden's death, and although I'm Canadian, I still felt that justice had been served. I offer my condolences to those who lost someone to or were affected by the attack. I felt that this song, requested by Terra, is perfectly appropriate for the recent events.

* * *

Isabella had been too young to understand the events of September 11th, 2001, but as she got older, she learned the tragic magnitude of the date's importance. She couldn't possibly imagine losing someone she loved—a family member, a friend, Phineas—in such a sadistic strike, and her heart went out to those who had. She prayed for the souls lost or injured during the attack and hoped that nothing of that kind would ever happen again.

It was for these reasons that she was as relieved as anyone else when the leader of the hateful group was proclaimed dead.

* * *

**A/N:** Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue [The Angry American] (Toby Keith)


	91. All the Right Moves

**A/N:** Hiatus again, I know. But... my computer is broken. Again. Anyway, have this in the meantime. Requests will resume shortly.

* * *

Was this really the girl he had always known?

Dappled rainbows that shone from rotating lights peppered the walls and slipped across Isabella's body as she swayed her frame in time with the indistinguishable pop beat blasting from the speakers. The dancehall was full, but somehow she managed to command the floor, drawing either the envious or adoring attention of everyone as they looked upon her.

Phineas could only stare, mouth agape at the beauty of her liquid movements as she danced to the music. He could barely believe it was Isabella on the dance floor... but he wasn't complaining.

* * *

**A/N:** All the Right Moves (OneRepublic)


	92. Hero

**A/N:** For Terra~ Also, this marks the last of the requests I'll be doing. Back to my own music to finish off!

* * *

If asked, Isabella wouldn't have been able to pinpoint the exact date, but she knew that it had been early summer when Phineas had casually asked who her favourite superhero was. It was nothing but idle chitchat, the sort of triviality exchanged by friends on a lazy day. Isabella had answered the Flash and passed off the question as a mere matter of interest.

Then, come Hallowe'en of that year, Phineas was garbed in the bright red costume of the world's fastest man. For all Isabella knew, it could have been a complete coincidence, but still she had to wonder...

* * *

**A/N: **Hero (Skillet)


	93. In the Air Tonight

There wasn't anything particularly different about that night—all the friends were together as usual, this time enjoying some old-timey films on the drive-in screen rigged up in the boys' backyard. Nothing had happened that day to indicate that Phineas was going to pay Isabella any more attention than he usually did. However, as she sat beside him on a blanket watching the movie, Isabella felt something in the air, as if this would finally be the night. And when Phineas looked her way, smiling gently, and slipped his hand around hers, she knew her instinct to have been right.

* * *

**A/N:** In the Air Tonight (Phil Collins)


	94. The Bargain

"Isabella," Phineas panted, having dashed across the street to her house, "have you seen those blueprints? I think the wind carried them over here..."

Isabella had indeed seen the page blown toward her house—she had even extracted it from the bushes in her front yard. She smiled sweetly at Phineas. "I might have."

"Can I have them, then?"

She deliberated for a moment. "Well, maybe... if you agree to go to the movies with me."

Phineas narrowed his eyes, nodded, and plucked the then-proffered blueprints from her grasp. "Well played, miss," he replied with a smile he couldn't repress.

* * *

**A/N:** The Bargain (Les Misérables)


	95. Let It Be

"Well, maybe if I started doing something different with my hair..." Isabella rummaged through the mountain of cosmetics and styling products on her vanity table. "Or do you think I should start wearing more makeup? Or less makeup?"

Adyson heaved a sigh. "Isabella, he _just_ started going out with Katie! You can't change that! I hate to be a downer, but he chose her, not you, and you'll just have to live with it."

"But I can change his mind," Isabella whispered, gazing hopelessly at her reflection.

She felt Adyson's hand squeezing her shoulder. "Please, Izzy... just let it go."

* * *

**A/N:** Let It Be (The Beatles)


	96. Won't Want For Love

Vivian tutted impatiently as she met her daughter's defiant gaze with equal amounts of adamancy. Poor Isabella, still naive with youth. The girl, despite her brightness, refused to accept her mother's advice in regards to dating. Vivian could never quite comprehend Isabella's fixation with the boy across the way.

"Isa, you do not understand," she repeated with growing exasperation. "A girl your age should not tie herself down! By committing yourself to one boy so early, you are depriving yourself of many other opportunities!"

Isabella's returned glare was incredulous. "But Mom, with Phineas... why would I even _want_ other opportunities?

* * *

**A/N:** Won't Want For Love (The Decemberists)


	97. Seventeen Years

"Phineas?" Isabella murmured.

"Mm?" he replied, absently playing with a lock of Isabella's hair as they rested upon the loveseat with the anticipatory closeness of a move not yet made.

"How long have we known each other?"

Phineas gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling as he sought the answer. "Seventeen years, I think. Give or take a year."

"And for how many of those years have I liked you?"

Phineas cocked an eyebrow, grinning. "Most of them, I'm guessing."

"But you're still not budging."

"Nope. Sorry, though." And he tenderly placed a kiss on the forehead of his hopelessly doting friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Seventeen Years (Ratatat)


	98. Heavy Lifting

Even though Isabella had protested with all her eight-year-old might, her mother had not backed down on her decision to move away. And so Isabella found herself an unthinkable distance from her hometown, miserably toting her possessions into the unfamiliar building that she was supposed to call home.

Tripping on the curb, Isabella dropped the heavy box she was carrying. Suddenly, a boy appeared at her side to help. He was short, with red hair and a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Phineas," he greeted warmly.

Isabella then felt as if the town called Danville wouldn't be so horrible after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Heavy Lifting (Carly Rae Jepsen)


	99. Don't Stop Believing

Normally, Isabella couldn't be pried from Phineas' side, but today, strangely enough, she had sought Candace out.

"Candace, I know this sounds weird, but..." Isabella was chewing on one nail agitatedly. "You're Phineas' sister, so I thought... maybe you would know how I can get his attention."

Candace almost laughed. "Kid, my brother is the most oblivious boy I've ever seen. Sorry, but I don't know what to tell you."

Isabella's face looked so dejected that Candace felt a touch of pity. With a sigh, she gave Isabella an awkward pat on the shoulder. "Just... don't give up, I guess."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't Stop Believing (Journey)


	100. Isn't It A Lovely Night

**A/N:** I can't believe it's the end. I published this story on the eleventh of January, and here we are, almost five months later, with the final installment. I had no idea that I would manage to take it this far, or that it would garner such a loyal following. Through the hiatuses, the times I wasn't sure if I would continue on... your support, Constant Reader, has kept me going through it all, even the real-world stress. Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. And so, here is the final story. Enjoy~

* * *

Isabella glanced up to observe their ceiling of a million glimmering stars, reflected in the bushes by the pinpoint lights of fireflies. "It's a magical world," she breathed, eyes falling upon the boy seated at her side beneath the formidable tree in his backyard.

Phineas nodded to the heavens, youthful face shining with everything Isabella had ever loved—his wondrous innocence, his radiating optimism for life. It was when he met her gaze that Isabella realized, in that very moment, she knew nothing but happiness.

With a crooked grin, Phineas laced one arm around her shoulders. "Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

**A/N:** Isn't It A Lovely Night (The Decemberists)

If you have any questions, comments, or perhaps requests for future stories, don't hesitate to message. I do love to chat. Thank you again~


End file.
